


We Can Work It Out

by tomatojuicee



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Everything is consensual, Hate Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, although it's not really explored in these 5k words of filth, day6 are the beatles and jae is john and brian is paul, its just, jae fucks brian to get about now on the album, jae has convinced himself he's not attracted to men here, lmfaoooo these fucking tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatojuicee/pseuds/tomatojuicee
Summary: Jae and Brian locked horns often when it came to Day6's music and their disagreements tended to get a little too heated. Fortunately, they had a special way of working out their differences.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	We Can Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading (refreshing my memory) of the differences that John and Paul had while they were with The Beatles and the constant creative battles they waged in the studio and of course my one brain cell took that dynamic and projected onto the easiest victims: Jae and Brian.

“I think it makes the middle section drag.”

Jae scoffed. “It doesn’t drag, YoungK, it’s a _reprieve_.”

“If we want a reprieve then why don’t we use Eyeless?” YoungK set his bass down in his lap and planted his heels widely around the legs of the chair he sat in, as if he was digging in to stand his ground.

“Eyeless doesn’t fit the tone of the album and you know it,” Jae crossed his arms.

Jae loved Brian. Brian was one of his closest friends, he would have probably called him his best friend in Korea back in the early days when he hadn’t really met many other Westerners in the industry. 

They were uncannily alike and enjoyed many of the same things, oftentimes together, but creatively, they fought and argued like no one’s business. They even voiced it during the beginning of their debut when they went on radio and such: Jae and YoungK were a little too similar; they locked antlers all the time, but they always worked it out and kept thick as thieves.

This time the issue was song selection for The Book of Us: Entropy. The song in question? About Now. It was a gorgeous ode to all that was low-fi jangle pop, a song that Jae had been lovingly crafting for some time. The thing was, YoungK had always been the first songwriter of the group. There was this unspoken agreement that he held the most weight when it came to making musical decisions. But Jae wasn’t about to let his song get discarded just because YoungK lacked appreciation for subtlety, not when it was literally _perfect_ for this album.

Somewhere in the background, Dowoon started hitting little triplets on the drum set. Wonpil commenced organizing his sheet music, which he _never_ willingly did. The two youngest were undoubtedly the social lubricant that made the whole operation run, although Wonpil did have his infuriatingly annoying, if not well-intended moments. Sungjin simply sighed deeply and slumped from his immaculate playing posture as if settling in for the ride. It was probably a good thing that their leader was more of a technician rather than an artist. If not, he would probably be a part of the impending screaming match. The three others were well acquainted with the KJae routine. (They didn’t run with the Jaehyungparkian shtick anymore, not since Jae started dating that Youtuber and Brian had pointed out peevishly that the tagline ‘Brian gets all of me’ was no longer true anymore. Brian had no right to be sour in the first place, he had started dating _his_ girlfriend first.)

“Well _Eyeless_ is an actual engaging song,” YoungK said. “You’re not exactly John Lennon with the pen.”

Jae darkened. He was _not_ trying to be John Lennon. “Piss off Kang,” he sneered, letting his American English bleed into the pronunciation of the Korean name. “Stop trying to force that song down everyone’s throat. Just because you took a shit doesn’t mean everyone else wants to smell it.”

YoungK went slack-jawed in offense for one second before a forced smile washed across his face and he replied with that lofty, English speaking voice of his, “Right back at you, Park.”

So that fucker was using English now, huh? “Look, I don’t get why you’re being such a stick up the ass, everyone else wants to put it on the album-” Jae was interrupted by a smattering of splashes from the cymbals. He snarled, not at Dowoon, of course, but at the situation. “I never understood your obsession with blocking my songs from the album, is there something you’re still bitter about? Something that has to do with this-” Jae gripped the neck of his guitar meaningfully and YoungK’s gaze landed hot on his fingers- “and _that_?” Jae flicked his chin derisively towards YoungK’s bass, displayed across his lap.

YoungK shifted his hips in his seat and set his jaw. “It’s not about blocking your songs, I let Emergency on the album, didn’t I? It’s about blocking _bad_ songs.” _Oh, so you let it on, did you? Like it was your choice to make_ , Jae fumed, rendered momentarily speechless as he formulated his retort. He glared at YoungK.

The look simmering in YoungK’s eyes was something Jae was rather familiar with, only he hadn’t seen it in months, or had it been more than a year..? It used to scare Jae but now he only felt a shiver of excitement down his spine at being on the receiving end. YoungK ran his fingers across the strings of his bass, finding the chords of one of their old songs, Blood, on autopilot (or was it a conscious choice?) and somehow Jae knew where this was headed.

The door to the recording room clacked open and a manager stuck their head in. “You’re reviewing scripts for the Season’s Greeting message in ten, wrap it up.” The door shut just as fast as it opened. Not that it mattered. Their managers knew them well enough to read the room in a couple seconds anyways.

Sungjin’s voice broke the momentary silence. “Alright, pack it up everyone. I’ll do the wires today.” Sungjin got up off his amp and began putting it away, setting the example. Offering to wrap up the cords was an attempt at peacemaking if Jae ever saw one.

Jae stood abruptly, muttering expletives about how it was September, why were they recording shit like Season’s Greetings already. From the corner of his eye, YoungK was stashing his bass with a similarly dark aura. YoungK looked up and they locked eyes and Jae raised his eyebrows meaningfully. YoungK’s mouth hardened in a firm line. Jae mouthed, _later_. 

Yeah, Brian would be getting it later.

Apparently (not surprisingly) the others knew what would be happening later too, because Wonpil declared loudly on the way back to the dorm that he wanted to eat out and Sungjin had jumped in and offered to drive himself, Wonpil, and Dowoon. Explicitly just the three of them.

When they got back to the dorm the other three had grabbed their stuff and Sungjin had the opportunity to throw one last unimpressed look in Jae’s direction before heading out the front door. By that time Brian had already stalked into his room and closed the door behind him, but Jae had a good feeling it wasn’t locked. That was another one of the nice things about every member having their own room in the new dorm: Jae wouldn’t have to clean up after himself tonight.

Jae tried to the door and confirmed his suspicions. It swung open to Brian, sat on his bed, elbows resting on his spread knees, face red with anger, waiting.

Their eyes met and a dark, filthy feeling twisted into the pit of Jae’s stomach.

Jae wasted no time in crossing the room and smashing their faces together. Brian met him in a hot, slick mess of tongues and teeth gnashing at each other. Jae was certain that the way he was clutching Brian’s scalp was uncomfortable, and the thought made him dig his fingers even deeper as he jerked Brian’s face straight upwards to angle the kiss better. Brian’s hands came up to clutch at the front of his long sleeve shirt, yanking Jae down hard- too hard- Jae went tumbling down on Brian and sent them both crashing into the mattress and Jae swore he felt Brian’s teeth clack against his nose bridge in the fall.

When Jae came back up, his hands were braced on the mattress, sandwiching Brian’s face, and his knees bracketed Brian’s hips. He looked down to check the damage on his shirt and sure enough, the collar was stretched like a rubber band. Jae would have to stop wearing it outside, it’d been a while since Brian ruined one of his crewnecks like this. Jae fucking hated when Brian did that.

“Fuck you,” Brian snarled from underneath Jae.

Jae looked down at Brian’s flushed, contorted face and felt his mouth curl down on reflex. “Oh yeah, real articulate Bri. What an amazing songwriter you’d make.” Jae pressed his hips painfully into Brian, gratified at the way Brian jumped at the contact and the hard line Jae felt through his jeans.

Jae examined the thought of how hard Brian was just from kissing for only a moment before lunging for Brian’s mouth again. The way he drove his tongue into Brian’s mouth was so violent it shouldn’t have felt good but it did, completely dominating Brian’s mouth, rendering him pliant and gasping, unable to do anything but receive breathlessly. Jae felt Brian’s hands come up to his hips, trying to flip them over so Brian was on top, maybe, but Jae wedged his thin, wiry thigh in between Brian’s thick ones, putting an end to any such ideas.

Brian moaned as their erections rubbed against each other through layers of fabric and the vibrations carried all the way down to Jae’s toes. Jae could feel Brian on every inch of his skin, heat seeping through his clothes, squirming underneath him in desperation. The feeling of domination felt deliriously good. Brian might have been in charge in the studio just hours before, but Jae held the power now, controlling the pace, giving Brian all the right friction, but only if he felt like it.

One of Jae’s hands snuck under Brian’s shirt. His fingers brushed against a nipple and Brian arched off the bed, lips open in a cry.

“Not so mouthy now, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up, Jae,” Brian snapped, but it came out more like a moan when Jae tweaked his nipple again.

“What was that?” Jae gave a little thrust. Clothes were starting to get in the way.

Brian hissed. “Hurry the fuck up.” Well, now that Brian said it Jae wasn’t about to admit to him being right.

“Hurry what? I’ve got all night.” Jae sat back on his haunches lazily, surveying his handy work so far. Brian splayed out against the blankets, a full foot down from where the pillow rested at the head of the bed. Some stray strands of hair plastered again his temple; Brian started sweating when he got horny. Jae felt so hot and sick at the fact that it turned him on. Brian’s expression was slack from open mouth to blown out pupils except for his brow, still creased with remnants of anger. His shirt tugged up around his armpits and his chest fell up and down harshly, one nipple standing up much angrier than the other.

“Don’t play dumb,” Brian growled. He reached for Jae’s collar again but Jae planted a firm hand on his chest.

“No Bri, tell me what you want.” Jae smirked down at his bandmate. “You’re Day6’s songwriter,” he cooed scornfully, “use your words.”

Brian writhed beneath Jae fruitlessly chasing after contact. Jae ignored the way his own cock throbbed at the sight. “I want-”

“Yeah Bri?” Jae goaded, tracing a finger around Brian’s nipple.

“Uhh,” Brian groaned distractedly.

“Hmm?” Jae hummed.

“Just-” Brian gasped. “Just fuck me, asshole,” he gritted out.

Jae licked his lips. “See, that wasn’t so hard.” His hand came down to undo the button of Brian’s jeans, first tracing the layer of flesh that padded Brian’s v-line as it disappeared into his waistband. “I can’t say the same about you.”

Brian was too busy crawling out of his shirt to dignify a response. Instead he just pulled his head out of his shirt neck and fixed Jae with a glare. His hair stuck wildly in all directions and he breath came in shallow huffs. He already looked like a mess. Something hot coiled in Jae’s stomach at the sight and he dived for Brian’s fly wordlessly, suddenly eager to see all of him.

Brian grabbed the hem of Jae’s shirt at the same time, which should have complicated the matters of getting undressed, but the procedure flew by in a well-orchestrated flurry of clothes. Surprising how instinctively they knew how to work around each other despite how long it had been since they had done this, or maybe not so surprising.

Before long, Brian lay in front of Jae in all of his naked glory. Jae sucked a breath in. Glistening with perspiration, a little golden despite the endless sunscreen they all applied, thin skin across his left pectoral fluttering around his heartbeat. Jae’s gaze traveled down, past Brian’s hard cock leaking against his stomach and down his legs. Jae never said it aloud but he loved the way Brian’s thighs flared out from his pelvis and curved back into his knees. Jesus, Jae found Brian’s knees sexy, that was something he would never admit in the light of day. Jae paused, lip wedged in between his teeth, for a beat before he remembered that Brian didn’t want his song on the album, this was supposed to be hate sex, and a red hot aggressive arousal flowed through his veins, replacing that different feeling that he never allowed himself to consider for long.

Ignoring Brian’s weeping cock, Jae reached over to the bed stand and pulled the third drawer open haphazardly. Like clockwork, lube and a pile of condoms presented themselves. Jae grabbed the lube and a condom and returned to Brian who was watching with an angry look.

Jae held the lube up. It was more than half empty. “Not getting much from your girlfriend lately, huh?”

Brian’s jaw clenched. “More than you, I’m sure.” His face colored despite his snappy reply.

Jae wanted to shrug it off but the truth was he and his girlfriend hadn’t actually done anything yet. No sex before marriage, and all that. Did that make this wrong? Was what they were doing ever right in the first place? Jae felt his nostrils flare out in anger as he unscrewed the cap and poured the lube everywhere, not caring how much he used- on his hands, Brian’s dick, Brian’s stomach, the pucker of Brian’s asshole. Brian twitched at the coolness against his sensitive, burning skin.

Pushing those thoughts angrily out of his mind, Jae pressed his middle finger against Brian’s hole. He flicked his eyes up to Brian to check- Brian was already looking at him hungrily and gave a curt nod- and pushed in, not bothering to work his way in slowly.

Jae couldn’t conceal a sound of surprise when his finger slid in with reasonable ease. Brian wasn’t completely loose, but he wasn’t tight either.

“Yeah,” Brian sighed, shifting slightly and letting his eyes flutter closed.

“Bri- what- do...?” Jae narrowed his eyes. “Do you and your girlfriend use a strap-on?”

Brian’s eyes snapped open to give Jae a look of confusion until he caught Jae’s meaning. Realization set over his face, followed quickly by a pink flush that traveled all the way down to his chest. “That’s none of your business.”

They did...? A prickly feeling crept into Jae’s chest but he pushed it down and smiled wickedly. “Didn’t know you were that much of a cockslut, Bri.” He goaded.

“I want all the filthy details now.” Jae pushed his index finger in as well, by the feel of things Brian was already prepared for it. He scissored them inside the warm muscle and Brian rocked his hips into it despite his furiously embarrassed expression.

“Does she eat you out first?” Jae asked, working his fingers in and out feverishly without any consideration for technique. “Does she get off on it too?”

“Jae- uh- shut the _fuck_ up-”

“I bet you beg for it, huh?” Jae went on, “I bet that was your birthday gift to her a couple months ago.”

“Fucker, that’s not-”

“Figures you’re both freaks.”

“She’s not a fucking freak, jesus!” Brian finally burst, “The only thing she wants to do is missionary- What the hell do you think I’m doing when I lock the door to my room?”

That gave Jae pause. “Wait, what?”

Brian squirmed underneath Jae and refused to look Jae in the eyes. It was only then that Jae realized he’d stopped moving his fingers. He resumed and Brian’s insinuation hit him like a sledgehammer.

“You mean-?”

Brian screwed up his forehead and snarled. “Yes, Sherlock, I finger myself. And I do a goddamn better job than the shit one you’re doing right now.”

Jae’s mouth dried up and he licked his suddenly parched lips. The idea of Brian fingering himself at the dorms when his girlfriend wouldn’t ignited a horrifying, wicked feeling in Jae that leapt high and caught fire on every inch of his skin, blackening him from the inside out. He decided, like he always did, that it was hatred. Only it was never as much a conscious decision as an instinctive jump to a conclusion that couldn’t be examined for too long lest it crumble.

“You horny piece of shit,” Jae blurted. 

Brian smiled lopsided on Jae’s fingers. “What about it?” The lovely rosiness tinting the apples of his cheeks and nipping all over Brian’s neck and chest, blushed but not ashamed, made Jae see red. He wanted to ruin him.

Jae grabbed the condom packet and ripped it open, rolling it on.

“You’re lucky you’re getting the real thing,” He said, propping one of Brian’s thighs up and lining himself up against Brian’s entrance.

“C’mon Jae,” Brian said, a challenge in his voice. That made Jae seethe. Brian was practically making fun of him.

Jae got Brian’s hips in a vice-like grip that he hoped would leave bruises in the morning and pushed in, filling Brian up until he bottomed out in the first stroke. A gutteral sound ripped from Jae’s throat at the hot, tight, delicious pleasure. He could feel Brian flutter around him as he whined and threw his head against the sheets, bottom lip bitten red between his teeth.

“Like that, huh? Like knowing that you’ll feel it in the morning tomorrow?”

“Hurry up and move,” Brian retorted.

“Impatient,” Jae said, and snapped his hips forward hard, setting a relentless pace from the start.

Brian cried out, clenching around Jae, and Jae grunted, the sound only motivating him to thrust harder. He pistoned in and out of Brian’s ass and the room echoed with the harsh slap of skin. Jae’s tightened balls smacked against the skin below Brian’s hole painfully with each stroke, turning it cherry red. Brian’s asshole bloomed and puckered around Jae’s length, practically sucking Jae’s cock in.

“You’re my cockslut, you know that?” Jae garbled, pressing his thumbs deep into cavity between Brian’s abdominals and his hip bones. “Just look at you.”

“Jae, harder,” Brian ordered, managing to sound pushy even when his voice came out in a high whine. Brian tried to cant his hips up to match Jae’s rhythm. He was just barely out of sync, meaning Jae’s cock kept sliding inside his ass sloppily. His brows drew up in a combination of concentration and need, chasing desperately after Jae’s cock. Jae released a growl of frustration and pinned Brian’s hips in place, driving into him at a different angle, deeper than before.

Brian howled and Jae was sure that was his prostate, making sure to pummel that spot with every thrust in and out. Brian’s legs tangled around Jae’s waist, heels pressing painfully into the dimples of Jae’s ass insisting that he come even closer. His knuckles were white around the pillow that he gripped above his head. His forearms obscured the expression on his face as sweat poured down his temples. Jae almost wanted to push his arms away so he could take in Brian’s reverent arousal unobstructed: the pain and pleasure and desperation washed over Brian’s face could have been the plea of a believer in worship or a sinner in repent. It was almost too much to bear.

Instead, Jae bent and mashed their faces together, practically bending Brian in half in the process. Brian made a surprised, frantic noise into Jae’s mouth and buried his hands in Jae’s hair. It could barely be called a kiss, they were only biting and sucking anywhere they could. Brian’s mouth was rubbed slick and raw and Jae could almost taste the blood running just under the surface.

At this new angle, Brian’s cock brushed against Jae’s stomach with every thrust, bobbing painfully between their two bodies. Brian released another whine and whimpered against Jae’s lips, “Jae, wanna come.”

“Fuck,” Jae swore, squeezing his eyes tight as a surge of arousal wracked through his body at the words. He braced his hands and lifted himself off of Brian. He wasn’t done quite yet.

“Mm,” Brian mumbled, chasing after Jae’s mouth.

Jae wrapped a calloused hand around Brian’s swollen cock, relishing in the weight of it in his grip. Brian’s cock was average in terms of length but thicker and more veiny than Jae’s as it pulsed in Jae’s hand like a hot iron. “Not yet, Bri.” Confusion flickered through the heat clouding Brian’s gaze. Jae grinned. “Not til’ I get off.” Brian’s mouth dropped open. His lips were red and shiny and Jae knew exactly what he wanted.

Jae pulled out quickly, ignoring the soft sound Brian made once he was empty. He rolled off the condom and threw it somewhere- wouldn’t be needing that anymore.

He climbed up Brian until he straddled his face and used his hand to smear his hard, leaking cock against Brian’s mouth. “Open up.”

Brian’s pupil’s doubled as he took a sharp breath in. He propped himself up on his elbows in a hurry, mouth falling open. Jae grabbed Brian’s jaw with the hand he’d used to prep him, feeling dirty satisfaction at rubbing the lube everywhere, and guided his cock into Brian’s mouth.

Brian’s lips closed around Jae’s cock hot and velvety and they both moaned. Jae could feel everything- the chap of Brian’s lower lip, the roughness of his tongue, the back of Brian’s throat as he swallowed down Jae’s cock. God, he was glad he tossed the condom. Brian worked him with his tongue, tracing the underside while his lips formed a tight ring sliding up and down the shaft. Jae’s hips gave an involuntary jerk and Brian made a high sound in the back of his throat.

Jae’s hand came up to cup the back of Brian’s head, threading his hand through the hair there. He gave a little yank. “Gonna fuck your mouth now, okay Bri?”

Brian just responded by going slack in his grasp and humming around Jae’s cock. Even the slightest vibrations had Jae on the very edge. Or maybe it was seeing Brian completely at his mercy that was doing it for him.

“Fuck, Bri,” Jae cursed quietly, and then gave a sharp thrust into Brian’s mouth. He groaned when he felt the head of his cock fuck deep into Brian’s throat, which was completely relaxed. Brian was so good at taking it.

One of Brian’s hands snaked up the back of Jae’s thigh to steady himself and Jae increased his pace, hammering into Brian’s face and holding him there with one hand. 

Jae screwed his eyes up and lost himself in the sensation. Brian’s mouth was like a furnace, Jae felt that he could go on like this forever. He tightened his grip in Brian’s hair, twisting his face just to test his control. Brian moved like a ragdoll in his hands, only responding in the form of whines and whimpers.

His eyes snapped open and he gasped as he thrust particularly deep, Brian practically growling around his cock. Forget walking, Brian wouldn’t even be able to speak tomorrow.

Jae let his head fall forward towards his chest and Brian was looking up at him with big, hooded eyes, sucking his cock in greedily. Jae’s dick jumped. Suddenly he felt like he was about to explode. “Shit, shit.” He pulled out from Brian’s mouth, a strand of spit stretching lewdly and snapping between his cock and Brian’s lips, and wrapped his hand around himself, pumping furiously.

“Jae,” Brian started, voice completely wrecked. Jae took one glance at Brian, pinned underneath him, tongue tracing the lips that Jae had just used, gaze simmering all over Jae’s body, and he was gone. He chomped down hard on his lip and muffled a long, deep groan from his chest as his orgasm ripped through him so hard he could barely breathe. He shot his load all over Brian’s face, painting him with white. Brian opened his mouth wide to catch some of Jae’s come after the first shot, moaning. Jae milked himself through his orgasm as long as he could, anything to prolong the sight of Brian lapping up his cum like it was nectar.

Jae finally regained his senses to the friction of Brian shifting underneath him. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips stretched out in a grimace. He was trembling slightly, and Jae followed Brian’s arm down to the reason: Brian was trying in vain to jerk himself off but Jae’s position on top of him was making the angle near impossible.

Jae let himself watch for a minute through his coital brain fog, just watched Brian struggle with his arousal, listened to all of the little sounds Brian probably wasn’t aware he was making. Jae felt hot down his whole body like he’d been poured full of liquid silver.

He snaked his hand down to bat Brian’s away. “Wanna come?” He slurred through his post-orgasm stupor. His fist closed tight around Brian’s cock.

“Yeah, Jae, please, uh-” Brian babbled. His tongue came out to swipe at Jae’s come dripping down his lips. He bucked his hips but Jae refused to move his hand.

“Sure Bri-Bri, I just need you to do one thing for me,” Jae said, voice low. Were those tears mixing with the sweat and come and lube on Brian’s crimson face or was Jae just turned on out of his mind?

“Yes, please,” Brian whined.

“You’re gonna put my song on the album, right?” Jae said. He gave the sopping wet head of Brian’s cock a good swipe with the pad of his thumb as he said it.

Brian fixed Jae with an indignant glare, hackles rising. Jae’s spent cock gave a pathetic, interested twitch at Brian’s reaction.

Jae’s tongue came out to flick across his lips. “You’re gonna put my song on the album and I’m gonna give you the best orgasm of your life,” he repeated slowly.

“Fuck you,” Brian said hotly.

Jae started stroking Brian slowly, gaze fixed on Brian. Brian was trying so hard to keep his breathing measured but even the slightest flick of Jae’s wrist drew desperate hitches from him. Jae revelled in it. Maybe he would be content to edge Brian in their dorm until he died.

“C’mon Bri,” Jae rasped, breath tickling the shell of Brian’s ear. He used his free hand to smear the come across Brian’s face, pushing into his plush upper lip and tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Just say the words, baby.”

Jae smoldered inside as he watched the conflicting feelings cross Brian’s face: anger, want, humiliation. He loosened his grip on Brian’s cock, now just brushing his fingertips along the burning length. “I don’t have to...”

Jae trailed off, but the suggestion of stopping was enough to break Brian, who cried out half in frustration and half in need. “Yes! Yes, fuck, just get me off Jae, please.”

“That’s a good boy,” Jae kept his voice level in Brian’s ear despite how his heart leapt in his chest. “I just need you to say it clearly for me.”

“We’ll put your song on the album, fuck you-” Brian was cut off by Jae ducking down the bed and shoving Brian’s hips up at the same time.

Once faced with Brian’s cock, Jae wasted no time taking it in his mouth as deep as he could. The head of Brian’s cock hit the back of Jae’s throat in a way that was painful for both of them. Brian let out a mangled cry and his hands flew to Jae’s hair, pushing his head down insistently. Jae gave a little moan when Brian tugged. He was on his knees between Brian’s thighs, bent over Brian’s cock as he slurped on it and jerked the base with his left hand, fast and sloppy.

Jae took his right hand and shoved three fingers deep inside Brian’s warm, open ass. He curled and scissored until he found Brian’s prostate again, Brian nearly jumping off the mattress as he did so. Jae groaned around Brian’s cock and dug his fingers into the bundle of nerves, trying not to choke on Brian’s cock as Brian writhed in response. Above Jae’s head, Brian’s stomach clenched and unclenched and spilling from Brian’s mouth were incomprehensible expletives. He was nearly sobbing into the humid air in the tiny room.

“Jae, I think I’m gonna-” Brian gasped.

Jae pumped his fingers even more urgently, rubbing Brian’s prostate raw while he bobbed his head on Brian’s cock, his nose crushing into Brian’s sweat-damp pubic hair with every up and down. Each of Brian’s exhales came out weeping, mingling with the slap of skin and squelch of Jae’s lips stretched obscenely around his length, slick with spit and the salty, caustic taste of pre-come.

Jae could feel Brian’s hands trying to pull him off, but he ignored it and took him all the way down to the base, fighting the urge to cough as his throat constricted around Brian’s cock. Brian’s thighs clamped around Jae’s head painfully and Jae was dizzy with heat, sweat, and the smell of Brian as he thrust his fingers deep in Brian’s ass and Brian threw his head back as a scream ripped from his lips.

Jae felt the tremors of Brian’s orgasm from the back of his throat and swallowed around the head of his cock, barely tasting any of Brian’s come as he seemed to spill endlessly into Jae’s hot mouth. Jae lost himself in the feeling, all of his senses screaming _Brian_ and nothing else.

Brian finally began to soften in Jae’s mouth, his thighs lax and trembling over Jae’s shoulders. Slowly, Jae opened his eyes and pulled off of Brian’s cock and out of his ass. Brian shivered in oversensitivity as Jae drew away, but his hands darted out and yanked Jae’s face up for a kiss.

Brian was nearly drunken in post-coital bliss, intent on devouring Jae lazily yet completely. Jae’s come, drying across Brian’s cheeks, rubbed off onto his own face, and Jae cringed at the feeling. That was probably Brian’s intention, Jae realized, face cupped by both of Brian’s hands as the man underneath him tongued into his mouth. What an asshole, Jae thought, and then sighed into the kiss.

Brian finally released him, flopping back against the mattress with a sigh, and Jae straightened on his knees, sparing Brian’s blissfully pliant form a small smile before he reached for the tissues. It was a good thing Brian kept them in the second drawer on his bed stand.

Brian cracked an eye open and sighted Jae. “Pass the tissues.” He pawed at the ones in Jae’s hand.

Jae rolled his eyes and dropped some on Brian’s stomach, the tissues practically melting into Brian’s skin because of all the sweat, before attending to himself.

Once he was all wiped down (face come-free) Jae looked back down at Brian. It appeared that he’d given up while transporting the tissues from his stomach to his face, hand laying half the way there on his chest. Brian’s expression was slack, his eyes glistened with honey as he fixed his gaze on Jae, and he still wore the milky glaze of Jae’s come. Jae’s cock twitched again traitorously.

“Do I have to do everything around here?” Jae said, trying his best to feel annoyed and taking the tissues from Brian’s hand.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Brian murmured. He leaned into Jae’s touch as Jae cleaned up his face. Brian got really docile after sex. It was really nice, he’d smile and hum yes to just about anything. Although he’d probably be a hungry bitch when he came down from his post-orgasm high.

“I’ll order pork belly,” Jae said, wiping the last of his come off Brian’s cheekbones. There was still some caked into his eyelashes and the sight made something in Jae’s stomach lurch in a good way. Jae felt nice after sex too. He’d definitely needed to release his pent up tension somehow. 

Brian, still too fucked-out for coherency, simply grinned and nodded in a daze.

Jae pressed the used tissues into Brian’s hand and gave his ass a little tap. “You should get the rest of yourself cleaned up,” he said, much softer than intended.

“Hmm,” Brian closed his eyes and melted a little more into the bed.

Jae gave a snort and got up to dial the delivery number, still naked. If Brian woke up with his lashes glued shut by come, it wasn’t his problem.

\---

When they were gathered in the studio the next day, both Jae and Brian having studiously ignored their manager’s admonishments for staying up late and eating fatty food the night before they had to film something, the topic of track number six came up again.

“So,” Jae began, looking Brian straight in the eye, “I think we should go with About Now.”

Peripherally, the other members released ambiguous grunts of assent, but everyone in the studio remained solely focused on Brian, who pursed his lips and rocked back in his seat before remembering the abuse his ass received last night and giving a little twitch when it stung. 

Jae couldn’t push the smug tilt of his mouth down if he was offered a million bucks. He folded his arms together.

Brian bent over his folded legs and shrugged, eyes cast down where he plucked out some unrecognizable chords on his bass. His voice was gravelly when he said noncommittally, “It’s your call, not mine.”

Dowoon visibly deflated (not that Jae was paying attention), Wonpil rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, and Sungjin snorted aloud.

“Cool.” Jae turned and bent to adjust his amp settings to hide his triumphant grin. “Thanks, Brian,” he tacked on at the end, because why the hell not? He and Brian fought like hell, but in the end they worked it out.

And if Jae thought he heard Brian’s bass shift rebelliously every now and then to snatches of the melody of Eyeless, well, he would have to ask about that in Brian’s room later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyeless was an arbitrary choice. All I know is that it's an unreleased song, for all I know Jae could have been the one to write it. Also this goes without saying but I have the greatest respect for the musicians Day6 and I have confidence that they all behave like mature adults in their artistic endeavors. And Jae and Brian had hatesex back in 2015. (jk)


End file.
